


Клубничный, шоколадный…

by Mrs_N



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, M/M, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_N/pseuds/Mrs_N
Summary: Филиус Флитвик и Крюкохват получили долгожданную посылку из секс-шопа.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан на Фандомную Битву для fandom Retellings and Crossovers 2015  
> Ретеллинг рассказа Айзека Азимова "…Вставьте шплинт А в гнездо Б…"  
> Бета: troyachka, GredAndForge

Стоя в саду своего маленького домика в предместьях Лондона, Филиус Флитвик и Крюкохват с волнением наблюдали, как белоснежная почтовая сова планирует с высоты и садится на их забор. В клюве она держала большую посылку со штемпелем на непонятном языке. Увидев его, Филиус и Крюкохват радостно выдохнули и заулыбались. Им до чёртиков надоело трахаться без любриканта. Естественной смазки для полноценного полового акта всегда было мало, вот и выкручивались как могли, то обильно увлажняя друг друга слюной, что, конечно, не могло стать полноценной заменой хорошему любриканту, то пользовались маслом, кремом для рук или другими доступными в данных условиях средствами.

— Фигня, а не смазка, — жаловался Крюкохват, заглядывая в котёл, над которым колдовал его любовник.

— Конечно, — отвечал Филиус. — Это же я её варил. А у меня по зельеварению «Выше ожидаемого» только потому, что достался удачный вопрос на СОВ. На ТРИТОН по зельям я даже не претендовал, да и сомневаюсь, что изготовление любриканта входит в курс школьной программы.

Их неприятности начались, когда правительство Британии (магической в том числе) решило активно бороться за нравственность подрастающего поколения: запретило продавать любриканты в аптеках, наложило санкции на импортную продукцию интимной направленности и позакрывало секс-шопы. Наручники, плети и прочие игрушки были многоразового использования, а вот любрикант имел свойство заканчиваться. И даже несмотря на то, что был куплен про запас, всё равно слишком быстро иссяк. Филиус много раз пытался сварить его сам, но зельеварение ему совершенно не давалось. То ли дело чары… Но долговременное использование заклинания смазки, как выяснилось, имеет побочные эффекты: геморрой, зуд, жжение ануса и прочие радости. Если бы был жив Северус, то Филиус, конечно, обратился бы к нему за помощью, но единственный знакомый ему зельевар — профессор Слагхорн — мало того, что отошёл от дел, так ещё был гомофобом. А обращаться с этим вопросом к новой преподавательнице зелий — своей бывшей ученице — Филиус постеснялся. 

Отослать заказ на любрикант во Францию предложил Крюкохват, и Филиус его горячо поддержал. Они составили подробный список пожеланий, какие ароматы и вкусы хотели бы получить, и приготовились ждать.

И вот теперь, получив заказ и щедро угостив печеньем доставившую его сову, они в предвкушении начали разворачивать упаковку.

— Сегодня откроем клубничный, — сказал Филиус и представил, каким вкусным будет член Крюкохвата, как легко он будет скользить в его, Филиуса, заднице, и как будет благоухать. 

Крюкохват согласно кивнул, облизнулся и добавил:

— А завтра шоколадный. Люблю шоко… Блядь!

— Пиздец, таможня!

В посылке, которую они с таким нетерпением ждали, лежал набор ингредиентов для заказанных ими зелий и инструкция по их изготовлению на французском языке.


End file.
